Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2, or any section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.
A major problem in the chemotherapy of solid tumor cancers is delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs, in sufficient concentrations to eradicate tumor cells while at the same time minimizing damage to normal cells. Thus, studies in many laboratories are directed toward the design of biological delivery systems, such as antibodies, cytokines, and viruses for targeted delivery of drugs, pro-drug converting enzymes, and/or genes into tumor cells. Houghton and Colt, 1993, New Perspectives in Cancer Diagnosis and Management 1: 65-70; de Palazzo, et al., 1992a, Cell. Immunol. 142:338-347; de Palazzo et al., 1992b, Cancer Res. 52: 5713-5719; Weiner, et al., 1993a, J. Immunotherapy 13:110-116; Weiner et al., 1993b, J. Immunol. 151:2877-2886; Adams et al., 1993, Cancer Res. 53:4026-4034; Fanger et al., 1990, FASEB J. 4:2846-2849; Fanger et al., 1991, Immunol. Today 12:51-54; Segal, et al., 1991, Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci. 636:288-294; Segal et al., 1992, Immunobiology 185:390-402; Wunderlich et al., 1992; Intl. J. Clin. Lab. Res. 22:17-20; George et al., 1994, J. Immunol. 152:1802-1811; Huston et al., 1993, Intl. Rev. Immunol. 10:195-217; Stafford et al., 1993, Cancer Res. 53:4026-4034; Haber et al., 1992, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 667:365-381; Haber, 1992, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 667: 365-381; Feloner and Rhodes, 1991, Nature 349:351-352; Sarver and Rossi, 1993, AIDS Research & Human Retroviruses 9:483-487; Levine and Friedmann, 1993, Am. J. Dis. Child 147:1167-1176; Friedmann, 1993, Mol. Genetic Med. 3:1-32; Gilboa and Smith, 1994, Trends in Genetics 10:139-144; Saito et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54:3516-3520; Li et al., 1994, Blood 83:3403-3408; Vieweg et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54:1760-1765; Lin et al., 1994, Science 265:666-669; Lu et al., 1994, Human Gene Therapy 5:203-208; Gansbacher et al., 1992, Blood 80:2817-2825; Gastl et al., 1992, Cancer Res. 52:6229-6236.